The Land of Sweet Melody: The Nobodies Domination
by PoeticXFreakshowxLive
Summary: 500 years ago, The Land of Sweet Melody exiled a man named Xabier, to save their culture of purity. He planned to change the way of it, since he was next in line to the throne. Now he has come back, with the aid of 12 nobodies he found floating in nothing
1. The beginning of the end

The melody came to her all on it's own. Her slender fingers strummed and fingered the frets with ease. Such a gentle melody, almost a baby's lullaby.

Such a wonder, music.

It can calm the very soul of a being. It could enrage them. Enlighten them. Over come them with sorrow. And change the whole course of their destiny.

And yet, there are many who see music as a nuisance. What could have happened to them, to warp their image of music forever? Abuse? Insult? Or another trauma that we just can't figure out? Whatever it may be, we can only hope, that their lives are still full of beauty, as those who enjoy music have.

What could it be, that propelled this young heart, to play such a broken, soft, song that only those who at least have the resemblance of a heart that was so pure could understand? She played the strings of binding life with music. Eyes closed. A smile across her not pretty, but pleasant to look at, face.

Even though her song was of hurt, it sill made her happy. It was music, it told a story.

She knew, that at the near end of this song, it would be happy. At the end of the many struggles, that everything would be okay.

* * *

Twelve human figures floated through the nothingness they were born in. Thoughts of nothing running through their nothing created mind. They were doing nothing, but floating, waiting for nothing to happen.

How did they end up in nothing? Where was the nothing to take them? Could they escape from the nothing they were? Did they deserve this horrid fate? Was their destiny at it's end, or at it's beginning?

A light, dull and small, seemed to peek on at them. Somehow, it smiled, crooked and cruel. "Yes, you are the ones I am seeking...Allow me to take you away from this nothing, let me lead you, and we shall accomplish the great. And you shall gain back that precious loss that consumed you all greatly."

The leader of the group of the 12 beings of nothing glowered at the mysterious light. "What is it you hope to succeed in, before we are to agree to your offer."

The light's imaginary eyes brighten. "To dominate, to take back the world in which I was exiled from. To make them suffer as I have. It does not matter to me if they were the ones who sinned against me or not. I wish for revenge, and acquire help from those of the lost."

"...If we must, to obtain our hearts. We will assist you."

"Then, I shall take you out of this prison, and into the world of Song. You first mission is to gather information, as to how much all has changed from my time, long ago."

The light disappeared, as did the twelve nobodies along with it


	2. Key to the Plan

A tear trickled down her tan cheeks. Countless times she has asked herself the same questions mentally.

Why can't I express music in my own way? Why can't I make the melody fit the words? Why does this place have to be so...uptight?

So she sat in her favorite, and safest place, playing her sad songs and occasional singing her chosen words.

"Dark and deep, without clarity. Why can't I have the freedom I so long for? What compels these kings to make true emotion seem so obsolete? I wish I knew, I wish I could, find out the mystery behind tradition."

Her voice was soft and true. Like what a mother would us to calm her child into a peaceful sleep.

"So you wish for freedom as well, my dear?"

She gasped and spun around. "Who are you? And how did you find this place?"

A man, looking to be in his early thirties replied, with a smile, "The rebellion in your voice. I heard it not to far away, this tradition strips people of their right to make music of how they wish, does it not."

She nodded slowly.

"Still hasn't changed I see...", he murmured to himself

"I-I'm Cassidy."

"Thate."

"Well, Thate, are you one of those to afraid to speak out against Lord Sayne?"

Thate chuckled. "I've only just begotten here, but, no, I am surely not. Are you?"

"No...I just never get listened to...I'm underage, and safe for now."

"So I see...I have a proposition for you."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "And what is this proposition?"

"A society, no...organization, is forming. To change the wrong within this culture. I lead them. I could use another member, one whom is very strong, in heart. Unlike the others." That pulled a card out of his shirt and held it out. "Organization XIII, call upon the name whenever you decide. One of us shall appear and take you to our forsaken world."

Hesitently, the musician took the card and looked at it. "It has nothing on it..."

"I know." He reply with a cruel smile. "I will be waiting for you, Cassidy."

When Cassidy looked up, the man named Thate disappeared into a portal of darkness.

* * *

"Xemnas, call forth Demyx for me, I need to have a word with him."

An annoyed look crossed Xemnas' face. He muchly so hated taking orders, especially from this man. who's name he did not even know.

Yet, he obeyed and got the nobody for him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Demyx, I want you to do a mission for me..."

"Yeah, well what is it", asked the sitar wielding man.

"I want you to protect a girl for me. Her name is Cassidy, and when she so choses as to join us, then bring her here and make her feel relaxed. She is a key part of my plan now."

"Uhm, ok then."

"Now go, my dear friend."

Demyx grinned and summoned up a portal. He walked through, to the Land of Sweet Melody.


	3. Extra: People Ranks

These are the ranks of the people of the Land of Sweet Melody. The people are either born into families with a rank, marrying into a family of that rank and of the two families, gains the higher rank, or by earning the rank at the Ceremony of Performance.

**Royal Line**

Conductor: Royalty. Can only gain this rank by marrying into the royal bloodline or being born of royal blood. The Song Emperor is the ruler of the Land of Sweet Melody and is a Conductor. Highest amount of ability and magik.

**Song's Nobility**

Symphony: Emperor's Counsel. Highest rank a none royal could obtain. Helps the Song Emperor decide what is best for the people. Second highest amount of ability and magik.

Nocturnes: Night Singers. Is considered to be the same rank as a Harmony, only their powers function best at night or they prefer night over day. Has all the luxury of the Symphony, but not a part of the Emperor's Counsel. Third Highest amount of ability and magik.

Harmonies: Day dancers. Is considered to be the same rank as a Nocturne, only their powers function best at day or they prefer day over night. Has all the luxury of the Symphony, but not a part of the Emperor's Counsel. Third Highest amount of ability and magik.

Serenades: White Chanters. This rank is only for priests and priestesses. They preach the religion of the people of this land, which is called Rhapsomoticx (Rap-sum-mote-icks). Second Highest amount of ability and magik.

**Common Tunes**

Melodies: Happy Tune. Makes instruments and music boxes for all of the Land of Sweet Melody. Fourth Highest amount of ability and magik.

Lyrics: Life Describers. This Rank are either teachers, song writers, historians, or news reporters. Fourth Highest amount of ability and magik.

Chorus: Musical Notes. They work together to build buildings or to decorate for special occasions for all of the Land of Sweet Melody. Fifth Highest amount of ability and magik.

Tones: Variety Bringers. They usually do a lot of different jobs. Many as secretaries, doctors, bankers, bakers, or others of the such. Sixth Highest amount of ability and magik.

Rhythms: Everyday Providers. This rank is fairly low, but not the lowest. Usually are farmers, ranchers, fisherman, or blacksmiths. Seventh Highest amount of ability and magik.

**Simple Notes**

Dancers: They are performers/entertainers for all of the Land of Sweet Melody. They find it hard to try and question higher ups, even a Tone is too much of authority to argue. Eighth Highest amount of ability but no magik.

Verse: They do the same tasks each and everyday and have a little of their own will and mind. Some were once of Song's Nobility but, committed a crime that is extremely severe, like question the Rhapsomoticx religion or murder a person. Ninth Highest amount of ability but no magik.

Meter: They have no minds or wills of their own and obey all their masters whims. Some were Common Tones that committed severe crimes. They cannot redeem themselves at all and remain this way until the day of their death. Only has the amount of ability the tasks that are set before them allow but no magik.


	4. A Dumb Dream

The Ceremony of Performance. Where families of low ranking, and high ranking a like would have a chance to prove themselves, to climb up the scales of musical notes, to the Song's Symphony.

This year was different. This year, the Ceremony of Performance landed on the same day as the Scale Engagement.

The Scale Engagement was a day when children of the ages 14 to 18, of all ranks, have a festival where they meet and become bethroved to the one they seem to like the most. If the parents of the two families agreed, that is.

Cassidy was 15. The year before, she didn't seem to get along with anyone of higher rank. She had to keeps her opinions to herself most of the time, causing an awkward silence between whomever she was around.

"This year is different", she told herself in the mirror, staring at her reflection. She was considered to be not pretty, but not ugly either, for the standards of most people. For the most important time of the year, she wore a plain baby blue sundress, to her dismay. With her hair down, to hide her face if she got embarrassed or couldn't face someone, again.

Girls were almost always supposed to wear a dress of a certain type at all occasions, even a friendly outing. Boys could wear whatever they wanted though.

Usually, Cassidy wore whatever she wanted, she was underage. She wasn't considered a full Note yet. (Which is considered to be an adult in the Rhapsomoticx religion. Children ages 10-18 are considered half notes and children younger are considered as Rests). Many times she was scolded and sometimes punished, but not really much to bother her.

The girl was of Tone rankings. Last year, her father moved up to the rankings of a Chorus. He stilled lived at their home in the Tone society, not bothered about being nagged on by his Lyrics father, who wished his son to join him in glory.

Cassidy had dreams of becoming a Symphony someday, to hopefully change the ways of her people from the inside. On the outside of the politics, it just didn't work. Nobody was brave enough, except a few unfortunate few who are now Meters, to stand up to Lord Sayne. (Yeah, I know, sounds a lot like Lord Vayne, but I couldn't think of anything else)

Lord Sayne was temporally ruling the land for the Song Emperor while he was away. Nobody knew where he was, except for out of this world, somehow.

The man was very kind, but strongly believed in Rhapsomoticx. He also was very protective of his royal kin, and ready to dispose of any who opposed him, even a Symphony.

Cassidy sighed. "Who am I kidding? No guy would ever like me, no one with a rank higher than my own..."

The orange haired girl had talents, oh yes, but they weren't really enough to advance even to be a Chorus.

"It's a dumb dream anyways..."

"Cassidy! Are you ready yet? Your father and I have been ready for at least five minutes", her beloved mother called out.

"Yeah! Ready..." Cassidy trotted down the stairs and grabbed her small bag.

Her father grinned a toothy grin and said "Let's go!"

"Yeah...lets."

* * *

**Sorry the chapters aren't that long yet, but the next one, I promise you, will be a lot longer. Also, this is gunna be OCxOC. I was thinking of coupling Cassidy up with Demyx, but, then it'd be just another romance type story, and I don't want that. Sure, I'm good at romance, kinda, but there's already millions of those out there. There's nothing wrong with that but, I kinda want to be different. That's out, peace out!**


	5. Bad Idea

Here she was. The festival grounds. For the most two important events of the year. The Ceremony of Performance. And the Scale Engagement.

She wasn't sure if she'd find anyone this year. If she never did, they'd be chosen for her or she'd be demoted to Verse, and that definitely wouldn't help her rise up.

As for the Ceremony of Performance, Cassidy was going to preform a song called "The Difference of Gold and Silver". It was one of her favorite songs when she was a Rest. She learned it all the way to her ability and magic limit of being a Tone. Hopefully that was enough...

"Now, now, Cassidy, find yourself a nice young man this year and have fun", her mother had said.

"I'll try...I still have three other years after this."

"True, but the sooner, the better!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, but she knew they were right. The sooner you found someone, the better. It sometimes took time to learn what you needed to know from that someone or it was better for the less fortunate family to save up for their have of the wedding. Let's just say Rhapsomoticx weddings were very extravagant.

"Good luck on your performance kiddo! Your ma and I will be sure to see it." her father had stated, a grin plastered on his face.

The young Tone smiled and nodded. "See ya."

Cassidy walked away from her parents, and to the meeting area.

Once there, Cassidy found her small group of friends and almost strode over to them, but saw that they were already splitting up. Meaning they already found a someone they got along with, besides those in the group.

"Crap...Looks like I'm alone this year..."

She shrugged in a sort of disappointed way and wandered the crowds.

A few times she bumped into people she knew or caught a couple pairs of eyes, but nothing much more than that. And there was two more hours till her performance.

The orange haired girl decided to stray away from the crowd a few moments later. She'd have a few more years, she could wait.

Cassidy sat under a willow tree by the lake. A yawn passed her lips. "The moon's pretty tonight."

"It is, isn't it."

Cassidy jumped to her feet, startled by the unfamiliar voice. She looked up into the tree and saw a young man, a year or two older than her.

He snickered and jumped down. "Hi, I'm Constel", he said, his hand held out and a grin on his face.

Cassidy hesitantly shook his hand. He looked to be one of the much higher ranks, one that's a part of the Song's Nobility. "Cassidy..."

"Hmm...that's a pretty melodious name..."

"I Guess." She pulled back her hand, rather rudely.

Constel shrugged it off. "Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting area?"

"And aren't you?"

"Not really...", the good-looking male said nervously. "I've already got someone...rather annoying, she is, though."

"Oh, I see."

Cassidy sat down on the grass. "What's her name? Is she pretty?"

Constel seated himself down beside her. "On the outside, just as gorgeous as anyone can get, but on the inside...lets just say it's a train wreck."

The girl nodded. "Her name?"

"Er...a nice name too, doesn't suit her."

"No, I meant what is it."

"I know what you meant, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone." he said, unsure. Then he mumbled something intelligible.

"Ok then."

"What do you like to do for fun." Constel inquired.

"Well...I play my instrument and try to sing...uhm...and tons of other stuff."

"And what are the 'tons of other stuff'?"

"You know, hang around, work. Well may be you wouldn't..."

Constel snorted.

"Well, what do you do for fun?" Cassidy asked, already the enthusiasm gone from her voice.

"You know, important stuff."

"Tch..."

Cassidy glanced down at her watch and groaned. "My performance is soon..." She sighed. "Doubt I'll make it any further..."

"Hmm? What are you doing for the performance?"

"The Difference of Gold and Silver..."

"That's a good choice, how good are you?"

"Only as good as Tones are aloud." Cassidy frowned.

"...I could do it for you, I've perfected the song." Constel said, staring at the moon.

The Tone's eyebrows knitted together as she thought about it. "But...if you get caught in a glamour of me...both of us could either be killed or demoted..."

Constel's eyes diverted to Cassidy, then his face. He grinned mischievously. "I won't get caught, I never have."

Cassidy held back a sigh and nodded slowly, now she looked to the lake water and away from her new friend. "Only if you can play it not at your best...play it as good as a Tone could, only a little bit better, but not much."

"I could do that, piece of cake." He beamed.

"We better head over..."

"Right."

The pair made their way to towards the Achievement Stage and found a place nearby for Constel to make his appearance be that of Cassidy's.

"Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck..."

Constel kissed Cassidy's cheek softly and walked off, with a smirk on his, no, Cassidy's face.

Slowly, the Tone's face grew red. Her hand rose to her cheek and rested on it for a only moments before she heard two voices.

"Crap!"

Cassidy ran out of the alley way, opposite of Constel and looked for a good place to hide, but be able to see his performance.

She found a place on the top of a building, far from people anywhere, but close to the stage. Cassidy thought she could even see her house from here.

Soon enough, her name was called. "Cassidy Raulch, please come to the stage", the large black speakers boomed.

Constel walked to the middle.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell him what kind of instrument I use!!"

This was it, if he didn't use the same instrument, she was done for, she'd be demoted to a Meter! And since Constel was of high rank, he'd be demoted to Verse or may be Dancer. May be only to one of the Common Tunes. He could easily lie and say he was manipulated into this.

He didn't seem like the type, but there's always talk of the Song's Nobility. They appeared to be very kind, but then at a moments notice, to save their own skins, betray the one they were helping.

Cassidy bite her lip and watched, her breathing quickening as he summoned a instrument.

It was a Crystalin! (A guitar, but it's strings are made out of crystal and the part that's supposed to be wood is pure silver, so it's very heavy)

A huge sigh of relief passed her lips. She played the Cystalin, though rare for Tones, or any Common Tune, for that matter to have.

"I will play The Difference of Gold and Silver for my performance tonight", said her voice calmly.

Cassidy crossed her fingers. "Please let this work..."

Her hopefulness failed, though.

Constel played so radiantly, a far much better range then what Tones are allowed.

"This is the end...He doomed us both!"


	6. Call Me Demyx

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do!?"

Cassidy watched the stage as security seized Constel, he removed the glamour, but...he didn't look like he did when Cassidy met him.

He looked like the prince!

The crowd gasped and knelt down. The security officers that held him immediately let go and knelt as well.

Even from so far away, Cassidy knelt. The power of royal at full was too much for a Common Tune to surpass. "I'm going to be killed for sure..."

"Oh stand up! All of you."

Everyone stood to their feet.

Then the prince hurried off the stage, hoping no guard would follow him.

Cassidy knew she could hide from him all the way up here, but she couldn't hide from a searchlight that suddenly shone on her form.

"Stand where you are or I will be forced to take you down"

Cassidy gasped. How'd they find her so fast?

The Tone looked down and stood still. She would be charged with Forcing a Song's Nobility to Perform for her, but since the prince, well, was the prince, the worst punishment of all would be in order. Exile.

Guards rushed to the top of the building and seized Cassidy. To make sure she wouldn't resist, one of the guards hit her on the back of the head with the handle of his Paralyzer.

Quickly, all faded to black.

Cold, it was cold, very cold.

Cassidy's brown eyes snapped open. It was almost all black. She groaned and sat up.

Her body was sore, more than likely from the stone floor. The Tone massaged her neck and sighed.

"What a great way to advance", she said sarcastically. "I bet I've made my family proud..."

Cassidy stood up and stretched. "Ow..."

She looked around the vast cell, finding out there was no bed, plenty of bones and a sleeping human, or so they appeared.

The girl decided it'd be best if she just left them be. She's always heard that if you've ended up in the Royal dungeon, that meant you've committed one of the worst crimes possible. This person could've murdered someone for all she knew.

Cassidy sat down and leaned against the wall. "How could I let myself get into this mess..." she mumbled to herself.

"Pssst. Cassidy, come to the door", whispered an oh so familiar voice.

"I don't wanna! I don't have to respect you much since my crime is already one of the worst."

The voice groaned. "Just get over here."

Cassidy was compelled to obey and regrettably walked over to the cell door and peeked through the small barred window. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I want to apologize...I got out of the castle for once and...well, it got to me and I wanted to show people I was more then a charming prince."

The girl scoffed. "Charming my ass..."

The prince winced, "I-I don't like foul language..."

"Oh really?" Cassidy smirked and said, "That must be a pretty shitty thing. I'm kinda from the slums so I fucking talk like this all the god damned time."

Truth be told, Cassidy didn't really talk like this. She did this only to get a little bit of revenge for him breaking a promise. It didn't matter much that he was royalty to her.

So the Conductor closed his eyes tightly and stated, "Keep talking like that and I won't help you with your judgement...you seemed to be descent."

"If you knew me, dear royal pain in the ass, I probably wouldn't seem that descent to you."

"How's that?"

"...I want to change the ways of Rhapsomoticx."

The Prince's eyes widened slightly and he stared at her with shock and dismay. "Wh-why...? It's fine the way it is..."

Cassidy sighed. "It's pointless...you wouldn't believe in all the flaws I've found over the years..."

"There are some flaws, yes...but, not that many!"

"So you say...You're blind! A long with all the other millions of people!"

"Me? Blind? You're the one who's blind, Cassidy...", the prince said softly, a deep despair in his voice. "If you change your thinking, I-I'll get you all out of this mess in a snap. I would too."

As cold as and as sharp as a new store-bought razor, Cassidy said, "No. I'll choose death rather than change who I really am."

The prince turned away. He sniffled and rubbed both eyes, like a toddler just getting over a crying fit. "Fine...If you want it that way, then so be it...I tried, but apparently...you aren't as great as I thought you could've been."

Those words hit Cassidy hard.

Sure, they were coming from someone she now disliked very much, but, the hurt that was in his voice. Just how lonely was this young prince...?

The prince walked away from the dungeon cell, shoulders drooped, head down. He would cry tonight, he knew for sure. He really thought he could've found a friend.

Cassidy sighed. "Sorry..."

She took herself away from the cell door and glanced over to the human figure. They were wearing a black cloak, with the hood up. They were staring at her.

Cassidy guessed they heard it all.

"Wow! Wish I had a Superior that nice!"

The hooded person was a male, judging by the voice, which was very cheerful.

"Uhm...Okay. What'd you do to end up in here? Mr...er..."

"Call me Demyx"


	7. Escape and Arrival

"Alrighty then Demyx, I'm Cassidy."

Demyx grinned. "I know."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how so?"

"Cause I was sent here to bust ya out! Duh", The 80's rocker looking male said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You were...? Why?"

"That one guy! Uhm...what did he said he was called again...", Demyx put a hand to his chin. "Don't tell me, I got this one. Hmm...let's see, Nate? Nah! Faint?-"

Cassidy interrupted him. "Thate?"

Demxy grinned and pointed at her. "Aha! That's the one!"

Cassidy smiled a bit. "Glad to see I have somewhere to go to."

"Yeah, the castle's pretty sweet" Demyx said.

"A castle? There's only one castle in this whole land!"

The Mullet dude scratched the top of his head and said, "He didn't tell you?"

"Of course not! I only met him once butt munch", she remarked a bit sourly.

Demyx whined, "I didn't know, alright! And that mean, I don't munch on butts! Though I'm sure a few member do..." He shivered and said, "As long as they don't touch me."

"Okay...So Demyx, how are we getting out of here?"

"Oh yeah! Like this."

Suddenly, a black portal looking thing sprung from the ground on the other side of the cell.

The male held out his hand and said, "You might get lost if you let go."

"Right." Cassidy took his hand and he lead her through the dark portal.

Before entering the portal, Cassidy closed her eyes, thinking it was just an illusion created by this strange guy, believing that she'd smack right into the wall. Not that she hadn't done that before. To her surprise, she hit no wall.

Her brown eyes snapped open and she looked around but couldn't see anything but pure darkness. She gripped Demyx's hand tighter, just to be sure he was still there.

"Ow! That hurt."

"Eh heh...sorry."

"S'alright. Don't let go."

"I won't."

Demyx started to walk forward and Cassidy followed closely, trying to predict his steps and held on.

"Almost there."

Soon enough, they were in a completely white room.

"Gah! I'm blind!" Cassidy claimed, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness and complete whiteness.

Demyx snickered. "You get used to it."

After a few moments, Cassidy blinked quite a bit and her vision was back completely, now used to the white.

"So you're back finally, Demyx."

Demyx groaned at the voice and mumbled, "I hate that guy", before turning towards the person. "Yeah, where's the Superior, he was supposed to meet me once I brought Cassidy."

"Out. On a mission currently. So instead, I'm to meet you."

"Oh."

"I'm Saix." said the man.

"Cassidy, if you didn't know." She noted the blue hair. She'd never seen hair that color before, except at parties when people sprayed it that color. People in the Land of Sweet Melody were never allowed to change their hair color unless it was for one night in a year and could be washed out that very same day.

"I knew. Demyx, you may go", said Saix.

Demyx nodded. "See ya later Cassidy." He waved then left the room.

Saix smiled, a distant, cold smile.

"If you will follow me, I'll take you to Thate."

Saix walked through a door.

"Gotcha..." Cassidy hurried after him.

* * *

Foust (pronounced fauwst) sniffled.

He cursed himself for being such a emotionally weak man. Well, he wasn't a man yet, but close enough.

He really liked a girl, he thought she was great, till he found out what she believed in for truths. How could anyone be in so much denial?

Suddenly, shouts could be heard from the hall. Foust's eyes bulged.

"She got out...?" He sighed deeply, "I hope she finds a nice place, away from here. There's no helping her kind..."

The door burst open. His older brother, and temporary ruler of this land, Sayne marched in.

"Is it true...? Did Cas- the criminal escape?"

Cassidy's name didn't deserve to pass from his tongue, or so his brother would think. Sayne was all about tradition. If he said the name of a dishonorable in his brother's presence, who knew what kind of trouble he'd be in.

"Yes. No matter, she'll be sought and destoried."

Foust gulped. "Wouldn't be fair if she was judged first? Isn't it against Rhapsomoticx rule?"

Sayne shook his head. "No, there is an exception. If the criminal runs and doesn't face their charges, then there is no need for judgement. As simple as that."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering is all."

"Good", cooed Sayne. "Now, Foust, about the wedding..."

"Do we have to talk about this now brother? I-I...uhm...shouldn't we be looking for the criminal?"

"Ah, yes, good point. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

Sayne left the room, closing the door behing him.


End file.
